The Zingbot
|died = |hometown = Los Angeles, California |occupation = Zingbot Competition |yearsactive = 2010 - present |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = ZingbotOfficial |InstagramUserName = |FacebookUserName = |VineUserName = |SnapchatUserName = |RedditUserName = |YoutubeUserName = |Currently = Winner}} The Zingbot 3000, later Zingbot 9000, is a recurring character on Big Brother US. Starting with Big Brother 12 (US), he has appeared once every season, typically entering the house around the halfway point to deliver one-liner insults (called "zings") to the remaining houseguests, and then host the subsequent Power of Veto competition. Since his first appearance, Zingbot has become a well-liked figure. His appearance is widely anticipated by the houseguests each season, and the phrase "zing" has entered the house lexicon. To see a list of all his zings, click here. History Zingbot first appeared on Big Brother 12 (US), waking up the final eight houseguests by surprise in the morning before zinging them. He later make a cameo appearance in the audience during the season's finale. Zingbot's next appearance was on Big Brother 13 (US). After zinging the final eight houseguests, he revealed that he was looking to get married, challenging the houseguests to build him a wife in the "Bride of Zingbot" Veto competition, which was won by Jeff Schroeder. During Zingbot's appearance on Big Brother 14 (US), he zinged the final eleven houseguests and then challenged the houseguests to help him create a baby to add to his family in the "Birth of Zingbot" competition, won by Frank Eudy. "Zingbot 4000", or "Baby Zingbot" an actor in a much smaller costume, appeared at the end of the challenge. Both Zingbot 3000 and Zingbot 4000 returned to the house during Week 9 Big Brother 15 (US) to celebrate Zingbot 4000's first birthday in the "Happy Zing Day" challenge, won by Amanda Zuckerman. Zingbot appeared by himself on Big Brother 16 (US), but instead of zinging the final eight houseguests, instead complimented them and gave them "props." Comedian Kathy Griffin entered the house and revealed that Zingbot had malfunctioned, delivering the zings that Zingbot could not to half of the houseguests. After competing in the "Zingbot Reboot" competition, winner Frankie Grande was successfully able to fix Zingbot and allow him to deliver zings to the remaining houseguests. Zingbot re-entered the house during Big Brother 17 (US), newly minted as the Zingbot 9000. After zinging the remaining eight houseguests, Zingbot revealed he had split from his wife and asked the houseguests to help him re-enter the dating scene in the "Newly Zingle" competition, won by Vanessa Rousso. During Zingbot's next appearance on Big Brother 18 (US), he returned to the house and revealed his campaign to run for president. The houseguests assisted him with his presidential campaign in the "Zingbot for President" competition, won by Victor Arroyo. Zingbot also appeared in the audience during the season's finale Zingbot first appeared on Big Brother 19 (US) in the audience of the first double eviction. He entered the house properly during week 8 and revealed that he had successfully been elected President of Planet Zing. After zinging the remaining nine houseguests, he asked them to help him return to Planet Zing in the "Home Zing Home" competition, won by Jason Dent. Zingbot's presidential storyline continued on Big Brother 20 (US), where he announced his campaign to launch the new Zing Patrol military for Planet Zing and roasted the remaining nine houseguests. Houseguests competed to head this military branch in the "Zing Force" competition, which Brett Robinson won. On Big Brother 21 (US), Zingbot revealed that he had become an outlaw fugitive on his home planet due to crimes he committed while in office. After being arrested by an intergalactic police officer, he was jailed in the backyard and asked the houseguests to help him break out in the "Free the Zing!" competition, won by Jackson Michie. Gallery Zingbot 3000.jpg|Zingbot 3000 Bride of Zingbot.png|Zingbot's Bride, built by Jeff Schroeder Baby Zingbot 4000.jpeg|Zingbot 4000, Zingbot's Baby, delivered by Frank Eudy Zingbot Comic.jpg|Zingbot’s BB Comic Trivia *During her Rob Has a Podcast appearance, Britney Haynes revealed that during Season 14, the actor inside the Zingbot costume passed out from heat stroke while in the backyard during the competition. *Seasons 14, 19 and 20 are the only seasons where Zingbot did not appear during the Final 8. **During Seasons 19 and 20 he instead appeared during the Final 9. **During Season 14 he appeared during the Final 11, although had the coaches not entered the main game, and Willie Hantz not been expelled, he would have appeared during the Final 8 after someone re-entered the game. *The multi-season storyline following Zingbot's presidency is a parody of the candidacy and presidency of 45th US President Donald Trump, with Zingbot making several references to Trump throughout these appearances. **Starting in Season 18, Zingbot announced his candidacy for President of Planet Zing, during the height of the 2016 presidential election. **In Season 19, he states "Who would have thought that a robot who got his start on reality TV could become President?" referencing President Trump's start as host of The Apprentice. **Zingbot's decision to start the Zing Force in Season 20 parodied Trump's plan to launch a Space Force within the United States military and referenced "Zing-a-Lago", a play on Trump's vacation home Mar-a-Lago. **Zingbot being on the run from the law and having been removed as President of Planet Zing in Season 21 is a reference to a variety of scandals and controversy surrounding Trump during his presidency, with many people calling for his impeachment. Category:Big Brother 12 Category:Big Brother 13 Category:Big Brother 14 Category:Big Brother 15 Category:Big Brother 16 Category:Big Brother 17 Category:Big Brother 18 Category:Terminology Category:Big Brother 19 Category:Big Brother 20 Category:Big Brother 21 (US) Category:Big Brother 19 (US) Category:Big Brother 20 (US)